Samus Aran For Sale
by Ghost men
Summary: trying to get rid of stupid 'o's instead of apostrophes...... chapter 2 is now up and yet another stupid climatic end im afraid to say. that is....er...i....dont...um know what is going to happen...um next. oh well enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Samus Aran For Sale.  
(an alternate ending to Metroid Prime)  
  
--by Ghost-men--  
Disclaimer Below  
Chapter 1  
  
Whrrrvzzz, clt clt clt   
  
Samus changes from ice, to power to, wave to, plazma beam. There is   
a trickle of smoke from the end of SamusÕs gun arm and a faint   
sound of the weapon engagement systemÕs servos melting.  
  
Samus: oh crap (mumbling)  
  
She starts whacking the constantly changing weapon attached to her   
right forearm on various parts of the Tallon environment, causing it to   
creak and dent alarmingly.  
  
Samus: time for a tune upÉ  
  
Samus liked her new look, she had acquired a number of cool suits   
in her adventures and this one was definitely her favourite.  
It was black and shone in the eerie light and the moist air gave it a   
metallic blue glow, she especially liked the red lights on her   
shoulders. But whenever she had reached her technological peak,   
she lost all of her weapons and cool suits and acquired abilities that   
she had found stashed away on different parts of the galaxy. All of   
them in an instant, well most, most of the really cool stuff, and   
therefore she had to go around the reclaim all the bounties that were   
rightfully hers. And every time, she changed, subtlety but noticeably   
changed colour and shape constantly, she had counted 4 times   
altogether.  
  
Then there was the dry spell; she had counted all of ten years until   
some real work.   
  
She had two jobs, both shortlived but they werenÕt enough, and her   
ship had become slow and was in urgent need of a serious upgrade.  
  
And completely out of nowhere she had stumbled across the pirate   
frigate. And she couldnÕt stand for that, when you decimate an evil   
and powerful race single handedley you donÕt expect to bump into a   
weapons research frigate.  
  
It was like travelling back in time all the way back to her first few   
missions. Ridley had shown up again, how many times had she   
killed him, it was just getting boring now.  
  
ÔThere it is,Õ she thought to herself  
  
It was mysterious, overwhelming and yet she had spent he life with   
the Chozo and their huge buildings, wrought of the red clay from the   
planets lower crust. The temple wasnÕt that big she thought, she had   
seen a lot bigger, but it was the sense of being alone, in the still air   
and looking up into the rain as it fell streaking down towards her. So   
peaceful and serene, as if nothing could disturb the scene of quiet.  
  
A ghastly scream echoed around the hallowed walls and out of the   
misty abyss came the creature of her first nightmares now blackened   
by toxic smoke from under the surface of the planet its mouth   
choked with smouldering plazma and eyes burning with focused   
intention, and revenge for the pain it had suffered.  
  
Ridley screamed again.  
  
Samus looked up at the black shape flying towards her, a thunderous   
crash sent a shockwave as Ridley hit the ground. Samus regained her   
balance and ran towards him, charging her plazma beam as she went.  
  
Ridley spun round his long tail spines smacked into her right   
shoulder and lifted her off her feat and cast her in a spiralling arc   
towards a Chozo statue which broke up into rubble. Dazed, she   
shook her head vigorously and blinked to try and regain her vision.   
She saw the tail swinging at her face, she instinctively grabbed it, a   
matter of inches before it hits her visited eyes, the razor sharp spines   
sank through her hand and deep into flesh. She winced as pain   
crackled all over her.  
  
She freed herself and let go of RidleyÕs tail, which flew down and   
carved a gash in the stoned floor. Ridely took to the sky with a shriek   
leaving Samus to stare blankly at the hole in her shoulder.  
  
The amour had cracked apart and was now lying on the ground   
leaving her shoulder bare. Her hand was dripping blood and   
hydraulic fluid leaving an orange puddle on the surface of the temple.  
  
Samus regained her breath and balance. She eyed up her foe. She   
stared at Ridley, Meta Ridley decedned and perched himself on the   
edge of the temple plateau, stared back at her with flaming eyes.   
  
Samus looked down at her gun arm, there was still a charge on a   
plazma blot, she could feel the heat in her fingertips, she could see   
Ridley almost laughing at her. She had had it with Ridley she was   
going to finish him off once and for all, even if she took the whole   
planet with him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, yes I said anything, I am a poor   
beggar with no worldly possessions at all. No thatÕs a lie but I donÕt   
own Metroid or anything mentioned above!   
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 one after default

Chapter 2 (don't claim any rights to Metroid, I am not getting paid for this- bla bla bla)  
  
Samus looked down again at her gun arm; there it was a plazma bolt on charge.  
  
She loaded no less than 20 missiles into her plazma beam jumped, upwards and forwards always with her gun trained on her target.  
  
At the last moment she released the flamethrower combo point blank into Ridley's chest. He tried to dodge but much to late and was completely engulfed in flames and is blown off the edge in massive fireball. The force of the explosion propels Samus to the opposite side of the temple ridge. Unhurt Samus rushes across and looks over where Ridley has fallen and without hesitation, fires burst after burst of plazma at the disappearing shape.  
  
The Tallon canyon amplifies Ridley's last Scream as he falls into the deep and dark unknown.  
  
Samus breathed a deep sigh, and slumped down on the ground with her legs hanging over the ravine where Ridley fell and suddenly felt weary. Tired of fighting. Tired of hunting and running.   
  
Samus: I really need a holiday.   
  
She peers into the swirling mists of the abyss below her.  
  
Samus: and so does he!  
  
Everything was silent again. No more Ridley. The planet was at peace. Or was it? The pirate data in the Phazon Mines showed more disturbing truths. The Pirates had resurrected Kraid as well. She sighed again. Maybe, someday she would have to fight him for the last time.  
  
So what happened now? The temple should open access to the impact crater soon. Who knew what horrors lay beneath the surface.  
  
The earth began to tremble.  
  
Jolting Samus violently from her thoughtful frame of mind. And forcing her to stand back from the verge of the temple boundary.  
  
She dashed back forth tying to decipherer where this seismic activity was coming from.  
  
From behind her the green pane of glass in the window overlooking the circle of artefacts shattered. Pieces of decorated glass spilled over her head and around her feet. She turned round to see Meta Ridley, his glowing fiery wing now only a wretched black skeleton, the plating on his chest was smashed leaving his purple under belly showing, now torn and cut by his fall. But his eyes burned with the same undying fury. He jumped from his platform and pinned Samus the floor holding her arms in place with his serrated claws.  
  
Samus couldn't move. She tried to lift her arms to throw him off her but they were held down by Ridley's anger.  
  
Ridley opened his mouth and prepared to make the final finishing blow.  
  
His mouth came down, and at the same time Samus pulled her legs up and into her, kicked with all her strength at the exposed flesh of Ridley's torso.  
  
He let out another ear piercing shriek and loosened his grip.  
  
Samus morphed immediately and rolled out of his grasp.  
  
Ridley is crouched on the ground with is head down between his arms.  
  
Samus stamped down hard on his neck, smashing his face into the cold ground.  
  
Samus stood over him, breathing heavily, looking down at her disgraced enemy.  
  
She kicked Him with the tip of her boot.  
  
Samus: why can't you just DIE?  
  
She pushed harder on his face with her right leg and kept him on the ground with her left.  
  
Ridley: (in a strangled whisper) because you could never kill me. Don't you see what is going to happen? One day you are going to die and I will be left to live. I will conquer the rest of the galaxy and the space pirate rule will begin. You could never kill me Samus Aran. So you may as well stop trying.  
  
Samus: stop pleading for you life worm! Do you really think I care what you have to say to me?  
  
Ridley: you should care, if you kill me now, the space pirates will resurrect me, then you can go back and try to kill me again, and again. You can never win, human.  
  
Samus was about to fire a super missile down Ridley's throat when she thinks about what he has just said. Maybe he is right. Maybe the space pirates will rebuild their civilization and reclaim their power, after all what was there to stop them?  
  
Then Samus thinks to herself, 'I can't let that happen. I won't. But will I even be there to try?'  
  
Ridley picked his moment and pushed up with his arms, his head lifted up and flicked Samus onto her back.  
  
He darted off towards the rim and pause to turn round.  
  
Ridley: Goodbye Samus Aran good luck in saving the planet, I really mean it.  
  
He plummeted into the mists below.  
  
Samus, in spite of her self, sighed in relief, and opened her visor so that she could breathe clean air. He wasn't coming back, not for her.  
  
A pillar of shining blue light shot up from the middle of the temple and she was bathed in its warm glow.  
  
Samus stepped towards it, she scanned it to find that it was transport to impact crater. She lifted her foot and was about put it down in front of her when she stopped in uncertainty. She walked backwards slowly and deliberately.  
  
There was a chance that she could die. There was always a chance that had never worried her before now. She had never had thought of the consequences of her death. It wouldn't have mattered. Now it did her enemies had grown stronger, so had she, but if she were to disappear they would be set loose.  
  
Samus followed Ridley and dived off the temple ledge.  
Chapter 3 soon. 


End file.
